criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Bomb Alert on Grimsborough/Transcript
''David Jones'': Aah, it's the perfect day to have lunch in the park, don't you think, ? Here, I grabbed you a hot dog alr- KABOOM! Jones: HOLY COW...! What the hell was that?! Jones: You're right, sounded like an explosion on the other side of the park! Quick, let's go! Chapter 1 Investigate Statue of W. Cooper (Before investigating Statue of W. Cooper) Harriet Meadows: OH MY GOD! Please, somebody help! Jones: You're alright Ma'am? What happened?! Harriet: The... There... Something exploded! And... Two men were fighting and one of them just... just... Jones: You stay right here and call 911! Come on , let's have a look at this mess! (After investigating Statue of W. Cooper) Jones: What the hell happened here... This poor guy looks like he stepped on a land mine... He's all over the place! Jones: Hopefully, there's enough of him left for Nathan to tell us exactly WHAT blew him up. Jones: I'm curious about the shoe print you found. We should compare it to the database. As for that torn card... I trust you'll be able to piece it back up! Jones: Oh, and we should also take our eye witness's deposition! Let's get a move on, ! Autopsy the Victim's body. Nathan: Thanks for the puzzle, guys. It's the first time I get a bomb victim on my table! Jones: So it WAS a bomb! Nathan: Unmistakably. Unfortunately, the metal fragments I found in the victim's torso aren't enough to determine the bomb's type. Nathan: The only thing I'm sure of is that your killer must be suffering from partial deafness right now, as will anybody standing less than 30 feet away from that explosion! Ask Harriet what she saw. Jones: Miss, we're going to need you to describe everything you saw before the explosion. Don't omit any detail. Harriet: Well, like I told you, two men were fighting... and then everything exploded! When I got up, the first one was running away, and the other... the other... Jones: The other we found in bits and pieces. Did you see anything that could help us identify the second man? Harriet: Everything happened so fast, but... Yes! I'm positive he was wearing something with a camo pattern! Jones: That's a start! But we may need to talk to you again later on. Where can we find you? Harriet: I work at Greene Banking, on Main Street. Just ask for me at the front desk. (After talking to Harriet Meadows) Jones: So Mrs Meadows works for Alden Greene... You know, after we met him in our last case, I brushed up on what's known about the man. Jones: His main company, Greene Holding, sprawls over the entire district. There's his casino, this bank, and about half a dozen other sub-companies! Jones: Something tells me this isn't the last time we'll bump into him or his employees... Examine Shoe Print. Jones: You found a match, ! The shoe print you found on the crime scene was made by... orthopedic shoes?! Jones: The victim didn't wear any... neither does Mrs Meadows. Jones: Which means that our killer wears orthopedic shoes! Let's write this down, ! Examine Torn Card. Jones: Good job on that card, ! So our victim was called Henry Crosby... Jones: It's a veteran's card. Considering his age, he probably fought in Vietnam. Imagine coming back alive, only to get killed in an explosion years later! Jones: There's an emergency contact on the card: Shaun Crosby. Must be Henry's son! We should call him to the Station for questioning. Inform Shaun of his father's death. Jones: Mr Crosby, your father was killed by an explosion. We don't know exactly what happened yet, but w- Shaun: An explosion! We've been bombed?! How... Where are the others? Do we need reinforcements?! Jones: Mr Crosby, are you alright? I know this is shocking news, but we really need your help. Do you know anything about your father that could be useful? Shaun: Of... of course. My father bought a shop in Eastfield Market after the war. He wanted some peace and quiet, ha! Shaun: He spent most of his time there, and I helped as much as I could. You can search his stall if you need to. (After talking to Shaun Crosby) Jones: Whoa, Shaun completely freaked out when I mentioned the explosion. Looks like Post Traumatic Syndrome to me, don't you agree? Jones: I guess we'd better have a look at Henry Crosby's stall. Are you ready to go, ? Investigate Henry's Stall. Jones: This satchel must be our victim's! Jones: ...of course, there's a combination lock. I'll let you handle this, ! Examine Satchel. Jones: Great job, as usual! Now let's see what Crosby kept in his satchel. Jones: These look like a bunch of financial documents from... Greene Holding? I didn't think we'd hear about Alden Greene again so soon! Jones: The documents show that he's trying to buy the Eastfield Market stalls... I bet he wants to build a new Casino, or some other lucrative business. Rachel: Hello? Sorry to bother you, I'm looking for Henry Crosby. We were supposed to meet here like half an hour ago. Are you friends of his? Ask the reporter about the victim. Rachel: Mr. Crosby contacted me for an interview, he said he had information about Greene Holding. Rachel: And now you're telling me he's dead?! Jones: I suppose he was talking about these documents we just found, but they're a piece of evidence now. We can't let you take them, sorry Miss. Rachel: Are you sure? I could help you with your investigation. Look, here is my number. Call me when you're ready to exchange those documents against my help. Jones: I wouldn't hold my breath if I were you, miss. But we'll keep your number, just in case. (After talking to Rachel Priest) Jones: You're right , our victim was obviously up to something regarding Greene Holding. We should ask his son if he knows anything about it. Talk to Shaun about Greene Holding. Shaun: Greene Holding? They're involved in my father's death? Those greedy bast*rds! I told him contacting the media wouldn't be enough! Shaun: Most of the people here took loans with Greene Banking because of the crisis. But when they refused Greene's buyout, the bank started raising their interests like crazy! Shaun: Soon they won't have any choice left but sell their stalls... which is exactly what Alden Greene wants! Shaun: My dad was a naive man. He thought he could expose them, and look what happened to him... I'm sorry, I must go. I've got some arrangements to make. After completing all tasks... Jones: Well, we've got quite a puzzle on our hands, and I'm not only talking about our victim! Jones: But if there is a wacko going around leaving bombs, we need to get organized, ! I'll go talk to King about this! Chapter 2 David Jones: Pff, it's been hours and still nothing! If Henry's killer intends to detonate another bomb, they sure are tak- ''Ramirez'': GUYS! We've got a situation! I received an anonymous phone call about an imminent bomb attack on Main Street! Jones: Be careful what you wish for, I guess! , let's go, NOW! Investigate Hot Dog Stall. (Before investigating Hot Dog Stall) Jones: Oh god... if a bomb explodes here, with all those offices... it'll be a massacre! Jones: , we have to find this bomb, and we have to find it NOW! (After investigating Hot Dog Stall) Jones: I... I think for the first time you've been too slow, . This bomb is going to blow and there is nothing we can do about it! Jones: Look, the countdown... there's only 3 seconds left before it blows! Bomb: 3... Bomb: 2... Bomb: 1... Bomb: ERROR Jones: We're alive!! , the bomb didn't blow! Hahaha! Jones: For one second there, I really thought this was the end! Jones: But our bomber just made his biggest mistake! Let's send this bomb to Alex, I'm sure he'll be able to tell us exactly who built it! Jones: And since we're still alive, we might as well have a look at this old picture you found... Hey, that's Henry on it! Jones: He's standing with another man. The text is illegible, but I bet your fingerprint powder would make the pen's tracks appear. Care to give it a try, ? Analyze Disarmed Bomb. Alex: No wonder your bomb didn't blow up. It was meant NOT to! Alex: Your bomber's playing with you. If you had tried to disarm the bomb... well, let's just say you guys wouldn't be in much better shape than Henry. Jones: ... Alex: Anyway, this is stellar work. Whoever built this bomb knows what they're doing. Your killer is definitely an explosives expert! Jones: An expert in explosives... well, Shaun's army records show that he worked in the bomb squad, so he definitely matches the profile. Jones: Do you think this might all have been a tragic accident? Maybe his father tried to stop him? Examine Old Picture. Jones: Well done ! Let's see that... The man standing with Henry on that picture was called "Donald". And there's a date, 1975. Jones: You found the picture on Alfred's hot dog stall, you say? Jones: That doesn't make sense. As far as I know, Alfred's been blind since birth! Let's go ask him about this. Jones: Oh, and while we're here, let's have a chat with Mrs Meadows. Henry clearly had a beef with Greene Banking; she may know more about it. Ask Alfred about Henry's picture. Jones: Alfred? It's Detective Jones. Meet my new partner, <Rank> . , meet the man who makes the best hot dogs in all of Grimsborough! Alfred: Aw Jones, you're gonna make me blush! So, what brings you back here so soon? Jones: Well... Alfred, we found a picture of Henry Crosby on your stall. Did you know him? Alfred: DID I know him? Are you... are you telling me Henry's dead?! I knew something was wrong the last time we talked, he sounded so agitated... Jones: The picture shows him with a man named Donald. Does this ring any bell? Alfred: No, sorry. Henry just gave me this picture and told me to hold on to it. He mentioned some "ghost from the war"... and he left... (After talking to Alfred Ziegler) Jones: You're right , Henry acted as if he knew something was going to happen... Jones: I wonder if he gave Alfred this photo as a trail to follow. This "Donald" might have played a role in his death. Jones: Unfortunately, we can't waste time guessing. There may be other bombs, we cannot risk more deaths! Ask Harriet about Henry's problems. Harriet: Henry Crosby... Oh yes, I knew him! His son tried to smash our bank's window with a garbage bin once! Jones: Shaun Crosby did that? Uh... I guess he didn't take the pressure you were putting on his father too well after all... Harriet: Hey, business is tough for everyone these days! You can't just behave like that because you struggle! Harriet: Greene Holding's offer to the Eastfield stall owners was very generous! There are important projects regarding this area they can't be put on hold because of stubborn people! (After talking to Harriet Meadows) Jones: Mrs Meadows doesn't seem to have any feelings left... I guess that's what banking does to a person. Jones: But even so, attacking the bank is a little extreme. Do you think Shaun might have gone even farther? He sounded pretty angry. Jones: C'mon, let's have another look at Henry's stall! Shaun said he helped out with the shop; he may have left something there! Investigate Stall Counter. Jones: It looks like someone tore up a letter... Can you piece it back together, ? Examine Torn Letter. Jones: It's a letter alright! "Leave Eastfield Market alone you greedy scum, or I will blow you all up." That's rather explicit! Jones: But it's not something I would have expected from our victim. We should ask Alex if he can find clues about the writer's identity. Analyze Letter. Alex: So I had a look at that letter you found in Crosby's shop. Alex: As you rightly guessed, there were no fingerprints. So I compared the handwriting with Henry's and Shaun's... and let's just say that Shaun should have used newspaper clippings instead. Jones: So Shaun wrote this letter! Great, now we've got something to make him spill the beans, ! Talk to Shaun about the letter. Shaun: I came back from war having to wear those blasted orthopedic shoes and got partially deaf from an explosion, and you're saying I'm a terrorist?! I FOUGHT terrorists! Jones: Easy, Shaun. We've got a testimony saying you attacked Greene Banking, and a letter of threats! How do you explain this? Shaun: I didn't SEND that letter, did I? And the bank had it coming. I barely remember doing it anyway. I just... snapped. Shaun: But I would never have hurt my own father! Jones: I'm sorry, but we'll have to put you under arrest until we're sure you're not a threat, Shaun. We can't take any chances. Jones: Well, I'm out of ideas, . There may be another bomb in the city right now, and I've got no clue where to look! Ramirez: ! I was wondering, what kind of person are you looking for again? Jones: Ramirez, we've briefed everyone about this. Our suspect wears a camo outfit and orthopedic shoes. Ramirez: Ah! So, like the man over there, right? Jones: ... Jones: HEY, YOU! Grimsborough Police, don't move! See who this Donald Byrd is. Donald: Is there a problem, officers? I'm just taking a walk... Jones: In an area sealed-off by the whole police department? Wait a minute... You're the guy on this picture! You're Donald! Donald: Donald Byrd, to be precise... Did Henry give you this picture? That's not very nice of him, we were such good friends. Jones: Henry died this morning, actually. From a bomb blast. Donald: Oh my. How perfectly tragic... But at least he went out with a bang, right? Right? Jones: Are you sure you two were friends? Donald: Oh we WERE friends... a long long time ago. Water under the bridge, that sort of thing. Well, I'll be on my way now! (After talking to Donald Byrd) Jones: I bet you anything this creep and Henry's "ghost from the war" are related! Ramirez was right, too, Byrd's wearing orthopedic shoes! Ramirez: ! I just heard back from the Station, they got another call from the bomber! Ramirez: He said... "Next bomb's for real, but you'll have to find it on your own this time."! Jones: Damnit! We need new leads, and quick. , I think it's time for us to take this journalist up on her offer! Make a deal with Rachel. Jones: Miss Priest, this is off-the-record. We would appreciate if your cameraman could stop filming, please. Rachel: Oh, alright. Carl, go take a walk, okay? Rachel: So. If you want info on the guy on this picture, you'll have to give me more than his name. Jones: We know Crosby was a Vietnam veteran, so if you've got any contact in the military... Jones: Do that for us, and I'll give you a copy of Crosby's documents. Rachel: You got yourself a deal! I'll get back to you as soon as possible! Jones: Let's hope Rachel can find something useful. In the meantime, we must figure out our next move! Ramirez: , I've got some bad news... again! Shaun Crosby is on the loose, he escaped from our watch! Jones: WHAT? That's a disaster! Now we have two lunatics running freely, and no clue on the bomb's location! Chapter 3 David Jones: The next bomb might explode anytime now, , and we still have no idea of its whereabouts. We need new leads! Jones: Let's go back to the crime scene. It was such a mess, we might have missed something! Donald: Well, if these aren't my two favorite cops! Jones: Oh come on, not him again! Jones: I really think we should search the park, but maybe you'd like to speak to Donald, ? Investigate Park Bench. Jones: Good job, ! This piece of camo fabric must belong to our killer! Jones: And it's wet with blood! Let's collect a sample and send it to Grace! Examine Piece of Fabric. Jones: Perfect! We're lucky our killer left such a clue behind him! Jones: Let's give this blood sample to Grace, and see what our killer's blood can tell us! Analyze Blood. Grace: I tested the blood from the piece of fabric you found, and you were right, this didn't come from your victim. Jones: So since we know Henry's killer was wearing camo clothes, this means... Grace: That your killer's blood type is O+, yes! See what Donald Byrd wants. Donald: I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch what you said? Jones: asked you if you had anything to tell us, Byrd! Donald: Oh no, I was just enjoying the fresh air and I thought I'd say hello. I love autumn. Such an... explosion of colors! Jones: And THIS is why you bothered us? You've got to be kidding me! Donald Byrd: You should relax, inspector. You're all wound up like a clock! Tick-tock, tick-tock... Jones: That's IT! I've had enough of you. Maybe a few hours behind bars will dampen your mood! (After talking to Donald Byrd) Jones: Byrd's half-deaf and 100% nuts, if you ask me. At least now he won't be able to cause trouble. Jones: Moving on. Y'know what they say about blind people? THEIR hearing is top-notch, unlike our killer's. We should go see Alfred again. He may have heard something useful! Ask Alfred for help. Jones: Alfred, it's Jones and again. We need you to remember everything that happened in the last few days... Alfred: Now that you mention it... I've been hearing something odd over the past 3 days. A car making a very particular noise, like its transmission is about to break. Alfred: The strangest thing is, Henry got all weird and worried at the very same time this car began to show... Alfred: I think it must be parked on the street, 'cause I always hear its engine stop nearby and start a few hours later. And I haven't heard it leave yet today! (After talking to Alfred Ziegler) Jones: This car right behind us? Dammit, it's been under our noses all along! Jones: No more time to waste! , take cover: I'm kicking the car's trunk open! Investigate Car Trunk. Jones: Here it is! We found the bomb, we... Jones: HOLY SH*T, we found the bomb! And this one WILL blow! What do we do?! ... What do you mean, you have an intuition?! Jones: WAIT! If you get the bomb's code wrong, the whole block will be blown to oblivion! Examine Bomb. Jones: You DID it! I can't believe this! How did you know... Samuel: Jones! What's the situation? Jones: The bomb has been deactivated! I don't know how pulled this off, it was incredible! Samuel: Congratulations, , the city owes you one! Again. But you still have to catch whoever planted this bomb! Jones: I'm glad we found this bomb in time... But how did you know the date on that picture was the bomb's code? Jones: A... lucky guess? You mean you weren't SURE? ... I think I'm going to faint. Rachel: Officers! We need to talk, right NOW! You won't believe what I dug up on your suspect! Ask Rachel what she knows about Byrd. Rachel: I've been able to get Donald Byrd's military dossier! The guy just got out of a mental institute, and he is extremely dangerous! Take a look at this! Jones: Let's see... Court martialed on the 19/01/1975 for war crimes committed in Vietnam... Henry Crosby testified against him?! Jones: They served together! Look at that, : Byrd was in the Bomb Squad. There's no doubt he's an expert in explosives! Jones: Rachel, thanks so much for your help! After completing all tasks... Jones: , we finally have everything we need to put Henry's killer behind bars for good! Take care of the killer now! Jones: ... Ramirez, what do you mean, Byrd got away?! Ramirez: I... I only looked away for a second, to get the keys to the cell, and... Ramirez: But he... he was singing a song about the park before he escaped. Maybe that's where he went? Jones: You'd better be right, Ramirez! , let's go arrest that freak before he can kill again!! Jones: BYRD, FREEZE! It's over! You're under arrest for murder and terrorism attempt! Donald: I get to say when it's over! I'd rather die than going back in that nuthouse, and I'll take you all with me! Shaun: Not if I kill you first, you son of a b*tch! Donald: Aw that's cute! But you won't have the balls to do it, just like your father! Jones: SHAUN, get out of here! He's not worth it! Donald: See you in hell, b*tches!! Jones: EVERYBODY DOWN! KABOOM! Jones: ...Is everyone alright?! Jones: Come on , there is nothing more we can do here... Jones: I still can't believe Byrd blew himself up... Jones: And I HATE not knowing why he did it! Jones: But I guess he took his crazy secrets to the grave... Jones: Well, anyway! What do you say we finally have this hot dog, ? I'm famished! Additional Investigation Chief Samuel King: , this case has been a roller coaster ride, but you kept your cool and avoided a disaster. I'm very proud of you! Samuel: Your work is not quite done, however. Shaun has just lost his father, and considering how unstable he is, I would like you to check up on him. Samuel: And Ms Priest has also requested to see you. Jones: We're on it, boss! , I'd also like to see how Alfred's doing. After all, he lost one of his oldest friends today! Get news from Alfred Ziegler. Jones: Hi Alfred. It's Jones and again. We wanted to see how you were holding up. Alfred: Oh, I'll be okay. Got to soldier on, that's what Henry would have said! Alfred: But while you're here, could you help me out? I wanted to create a new hot dog in Henry's memory, but I'm lacking a bunch of ingredients. Alfred: I need an onion, one can of beans and a bunch of tomatoes. Jones: A new hot dog! Of course we'll help, won't we ? I'm sure we could find what you need in Henry's stall! Let's go! Investigate Henry's Stall. Jones: Onion, beans, and tomatoes! Great! We've got everything Alfred needs to make his hot dog! Jones: Hmm, I can't wait to taste it! Let's go give this to Alfred! Give his ingredients to Alfred Ziegler. Jones: Alfred, found everything you need to make this hot dog! Alfred: FANTASTIC! Thank you, ! Jones: So, when can we tas- Alfred: Oh! Silly me, I forgot the most important ingredient: Henry was very fond of chilly peppers! Jones: Oh I love peppers! , let's go back to Henry's stall to get some! Investigate Henry's Stall. Jones: You're sure those are chili peppers? Well , let's go give this to Alfred! I'm starving! Give the last ingredient to Alfred Ziegler. Jones: Hey Alfred! We've got your last condiment! Here, take it! Alfred: GREAT! I've got everything I need to cook my special hot dog in memory of Henry Crosby! Alfred: And for your trouble... how would you like to have a hamburger, on the house? Jones: A... hamburger. I thought we would... nevermind. Thanks, Alfred! Talk to Rachel Priest. Rachel: , I'm glad you came! Rachel: I'm sure there is a story behind Byrd's actions. I want to get to the bottom of this... but I need your help. Rachel: Byrd must have kept his documents in his car trunk, but it's now considered Police property and I can't access it... Rachel: ... but YOU can. Can't you, ? Jones: We could... but what would be in it for us? The case is closed. Rachel: I will share any relevant info with you. I'm telling you, this story is hiding something bigger! Investigate Car Trunk. Jones: Good instinct as always, ! If Rachel wants info about Byrd, this box is probably where we'll find some. Jones: I must say I'm curious, too. The two bombs we found were both right in front of Greene Banking... Did Byrd have a beef with them? Examine Metal Box. Jones: A USB key, of course! Let's send it to the lab. I want to check what's on it before we give it to Rachel... Analyze USB Key. Alex: For an ex-soldier, Donald Byrd was rather careless. The USB key you found in his car trunk wasn't even encrypted! Alex: He was committed to Grimsborough's Psychiatric Hospital upon his return from Vietnam. He suffered from severe PTSD and paranoia... Alex: However, he seems to have been subjected to some... unorthodox treatment while he was there. Some new pills, I'm not sure about the effect it had on him. Jones: They certainly didn't help keep him sane... Well, , let's see what Rachel makes of all this. Give the USB key to Rachel Priest. Rachel: SPLENDID! You found a USB key in Byrd's car?! What's on it? I'm sure you had a look! Jones: Byrd seems to have been subjected to some weird treatments during his stint in the Psychiatric Hospital. That's pretty much it. Jones: And that sill doesn't explain why he seemed to have a beef with Greene Banking... Rachel: Are you kidding me? Alden Greene is one the Hospital's Board of Directors! He's one of their biggest donators, as well! Jones: ... are you telling us you think Greene had something to do with Byrd's treatment? Now you're just being paranoid. Rachel: And you're very naïve. I'm going to look into this, but I'm sure there's a big story there! Thanks for your help, ! Get news from Shaun Crosby. Jones: Hello, Shaun. and I just wanted to see how you were doing. I know this day has been rough for you. Shaun: I've had better days, yes. And to top it all off, I can't seem to find my father's Silver Star medal anywhere... Shaun: I want him to have it when we bury him. It was his most prized possession. And I'm sure he was wearing it when he... you know. Jones: Well, finding lost objects is 's specialty! If this medal is in the Park, we will find it for you!! Investigate Statue of W. Cooper. Jones: Oh dear, is that Henry's medal? The explosion has shattered it to pieces! Jones: , do you think you could put it back together? Shaun would be devastated to see it like that! Examine Broken Medal. Jones: I knew you could do it, ! Henry's Silver Star looks brand new. Shaun will be delighted! Give his silver star to Shaun Crosby. Shaun: You found my father's Silver Star! Thank you so much, ! Jones: Now Henry can be buried with all the honors he merits. I hope that will be a comfort, Shaun. Category:Criminal Case Category:Transcripts